1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector, and particularly to a socket connector having a driving device for urging a cover to slide on a base thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/983,020, filed on Nov. 5, 2007, which is assigned to a same assignee of this invention discloses a socket connector for connecting an IC package such as a CPU to a printed circuit board (PCB). The socket connector comprises an insulating base 10′ arranged a plurality of terminals therein, a cover 11′ assembled on the base 10′ and a driving device actuating the cover to slide on the insulating base. The driving device comprises a driver member 14′, a retaining member 15′ and a whirling member 16′. The retaining member 15′ is fixed in the cover 11′ and comprises a bending plate 151′ bent downwardly to urge with the whirling member. The driving member 14′ is in a cam like and comprises an operating portion 140′ and a brim portion 142′ at its end. A locking portion 141′ is locked with the whirling member 16′ so as to drive the whirling member to move forward and backward. When the driving member 14′ is rotated, the whiling member 16′ will actuate the cover 11′ to slide relatively to the base 10′. As the brim portion is sandwiched between the flatness retaining member 15′ and whiling member 16′, a large moment will be produced between the locking portion 141′ and bending plate 151′, therefore the user needs a large force to actuate the cover 11′ moving on the base 10′. Hence, a new design which can reduce operating force is required.